


Special

by Hankouteki



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Abuse, F/F, Flashbacks, S1E11, Spanking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hankouteki/pseuds/Hankouteki
Summary: WARNING: EMOTIONAL AND PHYSICAL ABUSE OF A FICTIONAL MINORThroughout the series, it's pretty heavily implied that Shadow Weaver was abusive af. It's a kids' show, so they never show the physical side of this, so I wrote what that might've looked like. It's super dark, of course, so if you're into that, enjoy. Otherwise I recommend finding another story.This story is set during the flashback of season 1, episode 11 when Shadow Weaver catches Catra and Adora in the room with the black garnet. The beginning of this story is taken directly from the show.
Kudos: 20





	Special

Shadow Weaver gasped as she realized she was not alone in the room. She angrily shouted “Get out!” with a fury that sent Adora and Catra running for the door. Adora was ahead by a few feet when suddenly, a large, black wall made by Shadow Weaver’s magic appeared, covering the exit entirely. Adora cried out in surprise as she stopped short of where the door had been.

“Catra, you stay,” Adora heard Shadow Weaver say ominously.

Adora turned to see Catra surrounded by Shadow Weaver’s glowing red magic. Catra’s body was manipulated from the running position in which she had originally been caught, to one that was as if she were bound by invisible ropes all around her. Her entire body was rigid, back rod straight, arms locked at her sides, and legs frozen together. The look on Catra’s face was one of pure terror as she could not move a muscle and was now entirely helpless against Shadow Weaver, someone known for being unforgiving, to say the least. She made a small sound of fear. 

“What do you think you’re doing in here?” Shadow Weaver said, replacing her mask, and using her magic to slowly turn the whimpering Catra to face her.

“We were just playing,” Catra said, sounding much less scared than she felt.

“Insolent child,” Shadow Weaver said, “I’ve come to expect such disgraceful behavior from you, but I will not allow you to drag Adora down as well.”

“Shadow Weaver, it wasn’t her fault! It was my idea too!” Adora interjected, desperately trying to defend her friend.

Shadow Weaver ignored Adora, moving closer to Catra, darkening the area around the two of them, and raising Catra into the air with her magic. Catra’s eyes went wide as the menacing figure came within a foot of her face. 

“You have never been anything more than a nuisance to me!” she said cruelly, “I’ve kept you around this long because Adora was fond of you, but if you ever do anything to jeopardize her future, I will dispose of you myself. Do you understand?”

Adora ran between the two of them and held up her arms to protect Catra. “Please stop!” she begged.

Shadow Weaver immediately straightened herself up and away from Catra’s face, withdrew her darkening magic, and allowed the room to come back into view. She turned her back on both Adora and Catra, but did not release her magic’s hold on Catra. She drifted a few feet away from the two of them, groaning as she felt the exhaustion of using so much power. Adora and the still immobilized Catra exchanged glances before Adora hurried after Shadow Weaver.

“She didn’t mean to!” Adora implored, Catra trembling behind her.

“Adora, you must do a better job of keeping her under control,” Shadow Weaver said in a tone far more gentle than she ever used with Catra. “However, perhaps I was wrong in assuming that you could do that. Have I asked too much of you?”

Shadow Weaver leaned in close to Adora and tilted her head slightly to the side, feigning concern. Adora did not know how to reply. She had always taken responsibility for Catra, defending her from the other cadets and even Shadow Weaver. Adora seemed to be the only one who was kind to her, so it had become her duty to make sure that Catra was always okay. Was Shadow Weaver right? Had she failed to do that by allowing Catra to play in a room that they both knew was off limits? She stayed silent as Shadow Weaver continued.

“Perhaps both of you need to be taught a lesson.” She stood up straight and closed the door properly, using her magic with a wave of her hand. 

Catra got tears in her eyes, having an idea of what was going to happen, but uncertain about some aspects. This was not the first time by a long shot that she had been in trouble with Shadow Weaver, but retribution had always been meted out without witnesses. It had especially never happened in front of Adora. Was Adora finally going to be hurt too? Catra had thought she had wanted that before: to see the golden child, the favorite, finally get a taste of what Catra was so often subjected to. Now that she was confronted with the real possibility, all she wanted to do was scream to Shadow Weaver to stop and let Adora go. 

Adora’s eyes darted to the door as it shut. She looked back at Shadow Weaver, eyes wide. “W-what do you mean?” she stuttered. 

“It’s clear to me that you care for Catra. Is that correct?” Shadow Weaver asked.

“Yes, of course!” Adora asserted, not understanding why Shadow Weaver would ask such a thing.

“Then perhaps the only way for you to understand the importance of keeping her under control,” Shadow Weaver used her magic to abruptly toss Catra facedown over a large, nearby pipe, “is for you to see what happens when you fail to do so.”

Catra cried out in surprise when she was thrown through the air and groaned in pain as her torso connected with the pipe. It was as big around as she was and quite sturdy. When she recovered from the shock, she realized she was being held in place by magic and immediately began to panic. She wiggled as much as she could to try to get free, but her movements were miniscule against Shadow Weaver’s power. 

“No! Please, don’t!” Catra yelled out desperately, tears filling her eyes and threatening to spill over. 

This couldn’t happen in front of Adora. Adora couldn’t be allowed to see her like this. It was humiliating, which was why she had kept it a secret for so long. All of the times she’d allowed a small wince of pain to slip across her face and Adora had noticed, she’d laughed it off and said she was just sore from training. Any time a mark had accidentally been spotted, “Oh, I guess Octavia hit me harder than I thought,” a forced laugh, and a quick adjustment of clothing. She had done so well to keep it hidden. How could this be happening?

“What are you doing?” Adora exclaimed, horrified and confused.

“Showing you what happens when you fail to control this excuse for a cadet,” Shadow Weaver said coldly, crossing the room towards Catra.  
Catra turned her head as much as she could against the magic and looked at Shadow Weaver with panicked, pleading eyes. 

“Please,” she begged, “Please don’t do this. Not with Adora here. Please, I’ll do anything, Shadow Weaver!”

Shadow Weaver was entirely unmoved by Catra’s begging. It was nothing new, and she knew Catra was going to be begging much harder and more loudly in the very near future. Sometimes she would use her magic to gag Catra as well; Catra’s screaming could be so tiresome. This time, however, she wanted it. She wanted Adora to hear every last cry and plea and shriek. 

Shadow Weaver raised her hand and used her magic to pin Catra’s tail to her back and rip away the bottom of Catra’s outfit, leaving her covered only by the thin, white panties that all of the cadets were given. Catra shrieked, her face blushing bright red and tears running down her face as she began sobbing. 

Adora gasped as Catra’s costume was ripped away. She had been so shocked by everything that was happening that she had been rooted in place, but now she ran between Catra and Shadow Weaver again. She had tears in her eyes now too, and she tried desperately to defend Catra. 

“Stop! What are you doing?! Shadow Weaver, please! I’m sorry! We’re sorry!” she begged.

Shadow Weaver used her magic to bind Adora as well, immobilizing her in the rigid position in which she had originally bound Catra. She turned Adora to face Catra, ensuring that Adora was at a vantage point in which she’d be able to see both Catra’s face and the damage that Shadow Weaver was about to inflict to Catra’s body. She also used her magic to ensure that Adora could not turn her head away or close her eyes. Shadow Weaver would not have Adora miss even a single moment of this lesson.

“Now, Adora, you can’t be putting yourself in harm’s way like that. I wouldn’t want you accidentally getting hurt,” Shadow Weaver crooned. “We must have you fit for your training. We wouldn’t want to spoil your perfect record.”

Adora trembled as Shadow Weaver turned one of her magic tendrils corporeal and whip-like. She made sure that the one she transformed was in Catra’s line of sight. It had the desired effect of inciting even more panic.

“NO! Please, I’m sorry!”

Shadow Weaver grinned wickedly beneath her mask as she used the conjured whip to lash Catra once on the fullest part of her bottom. Catra screamed out as the whip made contact. Her panties were so thin that they offered no protection, and the welt forming beneath them was visible.

Adora was horrified by what she was seeing. “This is what happens to Catra when she’s bad?” she asked in a small voice, a tear running down her cheek.

Shadow Weaver looked at Adora, simply nodded once, and then proceeded to lash Catra three more times on her bottom and thighs. Catra cried out with each stroke. As much as she wanted to be stoic, it was impossible through so much pain. She sobbed audibly and tried to catch her breath.

“Shadow Weaver...please...I’ll be good...I promise,” Catra gasped out, utterly broken.

Shadow Weaver laughed darkly. “I’ve heard that before,” and whipped her five more times, spacing the strokes out from just below Catra’s tail all the way down her calves. The strokes did not break skin, but they almost all welted immediately and some purpled around the edges. Adora thought she might be sick from the sight. 

“I’m so sorry, Catra,” she cried, wanting to look away but unable to.

Shadow Weaver continued the beating, landing stroke after stroke with precision, painting lines from the top of Catra’s bottom all the way down her legs. Eventually, Catra was unable to scream anymore. She simply lay there defeated and took it, tears dripping onto the floor below her. 

After twenty strokes, Shadow Weaver finally stopped, but Catra didn’t seem to notice. She finally released her magic’s hold on Catra, and she fell off of the pipe to the floor. Catra just stayed there with tears silently streaming down her face, not having the will to get up. Shadow Weaver turned to Adora and released her magic’s hold on her as well.

“Why?” Adora asked, still crying. “Why do you do this to her? Why not me too?”

“Because,” Shadow Weaver said, placing a hand on Adora’s cheek, “you’re special.”


End file.
